Liberty Savage
}} Liberty Savage is the daughter of Anna Blake and Dirk Savage, the sister of Will Savage and the half-sister of Sienna Blake and Dodger Savage. Biography Arrival In 2010, Liberty met Theresa McQueen and they got along well. Liberty revealed that Ethan Scott, who Theresa had become attracted to, was her fiancé. Ethan began ignoring Liberty's phone calls and she assumed that he was going to end their relationship. Theresa then decided to help Liberty and Ethan reconcile and prepared a meal for them with Ethan. Liberty saw them and slapped Theresa, assuming that they were having an affair. Theresa's cousin, Carmel Valentine, founds Liberty and explained that Theresa was preparing a meal for Liberty and Ethan. Liberty then apologised to Theresa. Living with the McQueens Liberty began planning her and Ethan's engagement party. Ethan and his friend Noah Baxter started playing pranks on one another. Noah covered the toilet seat with cling film and Liberty used the toilet, subsequently urinating on herself. Noah apologised to Liberty and arranged for Chez Chez nightclub to hold the engagement party. Liberty returned home to find her house boarded up and her brother, Dodger Savage, told her that it had been repossessed. Dodger explained that he has found the family somewhere to live. He then took Liberty (blindfolded) to 26 Leigh Road (the McQueen family's home) as they were on holiday in Tenerife. Liberty refused to stay as she felt that it was disrespectful to squat in Theresa's house. Ethan allowed Liberty to stay with him. She then decorated the flat with her belongings, which annoyed Ethan's flatmates Noah and Doug Carter. Noah and Doug told Ethan that Liberty couldn't stay with them any longer. Ethan broke the news to Liberty, but promised to find her somewhere to live. The McQueen family returned from Tenerife early to find that the locks had been changed on the house. Myra McQueen demanded that Liberty and her family left, and Liberty apologised to her. However, Myra met Liberty's father, Dirk Savage, and decided to let the family stay temporarily. The family set up camp in their backyard after Myra discovered that Dodger killed her pet lamb, though Theresa allows Liberty to stay in her room. Ethan's affair Liberty tried to set up Theresa with her brother, Will Savage. They went on a date, and later studied together, but they did not begin a relationship together. Liberty sent them off on a bus to a concert, fooling them both into thinking they were going with her. Theresa and Will ended up in a hotel room. Ethan then turned up looking for Liberty, however Will got the wrong idea, believing that Ethan had come for Theresa, and they fight. Will left, and Ethan told Theresa (whilst alone) that he couldn't leave Liberty as he slept with her when she was 15, and if she reported him, he could lose his job. Liberty and Ethan broke up, but later got back together. Ethan, in secret, starts dating Theresa, though he kept the relationship secret. Theresa suspected that he was cheating and followed him, finding him with Rae Wilson. Theresa got back home, and confessed to Liberty that it was Ethan who was with Rae - Liberty was shocked. Theresa and Liberty decided to remain friends. They went to tell Rae about Ethan and she suggested they get revenge on him. Liberty was shocked when Dodger's real father, Patrick Blake, and twin sister, Sienna Blake, arrive at the Savage family's houseboat, but was determined to unite the Savages and Blakes and invited everyone round for dinner to build bridges and become a close family unit. Departure In 2013, Liberty was left devastated when her brother Will falls down the stairs at Chez Chez, during Dirk and Myra's engagement party, and was paralysed. She blamed Texas Longford for pushing him down the stairs (unaware that Will had purposefully fallen to frame Texas). She warmed to Will's carer, Anna Savage, but was shocked to realise that she was her mother and rejected her presence. Dirk had a row with Liberty, and advised her to leave the village. She returned to Hollyoaks and announced to her family that she had a record deal, and was asked to move Los Angeles. A party was held before she left in a taxi, but was interrupted by Nancy & Sienna, who were fighting over their relationships with Darren Osborne. Will tried to contact Liberty for his wedding to Texas, but she couldn't attend due to work commitments. Return and Dirk's death Liberty turned up at Dirk and Cindy Cunningham's house, escorted by police. She explained that she caused a scene on the plane. She asked if she could stay but Cindy was against the idea. However, Cindy later allowed her to stay, but was suspicious over Liberty's behaviour. Milo Entwistle, Cindy's lodger, witnessed Liberty being bundled into a car and called the police. It was later revealed that Liberty stole expensive hard drives from her ex-boyfriend, Kelvin, who cheated on her. Milo developed feelings for Liberty and asks her out for lunch with the help of Brody Hudson, but Liberty was attracted to Brody. Brody told Liberty that Milo fancied her and Liberty went home and kissed Milo, shocking Dirk. Liberty was horrified when she found out that Milo had been tracking her step-sister, Holly Cunningham, and broke up with him. Liberty started a relationship with Brody, but was furious when she found out that he slept with a stripper. At Holly and Damon Kinsella's wedding, Damon confessed to sleeping with Cindy, leaving everyone shocked. Dirk and Milo argued and Milo pushed Dirk into a pool. He turned on a faulty light box, electrocuting Dirk. Liberty, along with Cindy and Tom Cunningham, found Dirk dead. Background information *Abi Phillips, the first actress to play Liberty, submitted her song "Missing You" to the producers, which was used in the episode aired on 18th November 2011. This got the actress recognised by producers and Phillips was invited to audition for Liberty. Introduction Sequence *2019-: Liberty and Maxine throw autumn leaves into the air. See also *List of appearances *Channel 4 profile *Savage family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2010 debuts Category:Current characters Category:Savage family Category:Recasts Category:2013 departures Category:2018 returns Category:Hollyoaks Later characters